


项圈

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	项圈

“好乖的小猫。”

全圆佑轻笑一声，伸手像在逗弄真正的猫咪一样挠挠李知勋的下巴。

但看似温情有趣的场面也无法让李知勋把理智完全拉回来，特别是与此同时他已经被全圆佑压在床上做了两次，正准备进行第三次，刚把性器再次顶进他的后穴惹得他沙哑地呻吟一声就软趴趴地歪到一边，乖乖地任由全圆佑摆布。

这次他倒是没有像前两次一样激烈而是变得温柔起来，慢慢吞吞的，但是每一下都能准确无误地撞到他最里面的敏感点，李知勋就跟只小猫似的跟着他顶撞的动作小声呜咽，听起来既可怜又带了些勾人的意味。

“那小猫只会这样叫吗？”全圆佑的手一路摸上去，大拇指在李知勋的嘴唇上摩挲一番，然后俯身温柔地吻住他，“也会发出‘喵’的声音吗，嗯？”

上半身看似的温柔和下身一直没停下的顶弄形成了一个极大的反差。

本来李知勋就被操得有点神志不清，还眼圈发红流下眼泪，偏偏全圆佑最爱看见这样的李知勋，都不用太过费心，只要稍微哄一下就能把平时敢说的不敢说的通通说出口，带着恻隐和忍着哭腔的声音听得人更加愉快。

“呜……”李知勋听完话只知道摇头，不知道是听清了还是没听清，全圆佑只好又凑过去，在他耳边先是含住他的耳垂轻轻啃了几下，在已经发红的耳尖上亲了一下再在他耳边低声继续哄骗说出自己想听的。

“猫咪不是都会‘喵’的叫吗，小猫怎么不会呢？还是小猫不喜欢我不想在我面前叫呢？”说着还装出一副难过的模样，转即又像是想到什么好主意一样眼睛亮了一下，“还是说小猫要先听我做示范才肯乖乖叫呢，那我叫的话你要跟着叫哦。”说完还没等李知勋有反应，全圆佑就自顾自地轻声假装猫叫，只是每叫一下之后都会更加用力地顶他，就像在催促他赶紧跟着叫一样。

李知勋勉强支起手捂住全圆佑的嘴巴不让他再假装猫叫，却被对方轻而易举地抽走，转手把他的手摁在头顶不让他乱动，“怎么不让我继续了，小猫自己不肯叫还要给你示范，给你示范还不乐意了是不是？”

李知勋被他磨得实在是受不住，只好轻轻地叫了一声权当是应付过去就是了，“喵。”

谁知道全圆佑对此并不满意，“好敷衍，再叫几声我听听。”

李知勋不知道全圆佑在玩什么花样，又没好气地学叫，“喵喵喵——唔！”还没学几声呢，全圆佑就突然放开他的手转而双手都扶到了他的腰上，不由分说跟打桩似的发狠顶他，最后一句猫叫立刻跑了调又变成羞人的浪叫。

“好乖。”全圆佑边撞他还不忘夸他，低头在他胸前吸出一个个吻痕，亲着亲着又把刚刚已经弄得很敏感的乳头含到嘴里，拿柔软的舌头稍稍挑逗就足以让李知勋发出更加淫乱的呻吟。

李知勋只顾着叫，全然不知道时间过去多久，勉强还记得这次全圆佑还没射就把自己抽出来换了个能插得更深的体位做了个够才痛快射出来，终于满足地决定结束，两个人趴到一起有些小喘地休息。

但还没休息几分钟，全圆佑就想着要支起身子干些什么，吓得李知勋身子一僵以为全圆佑还要来下一轮，幸好接下来他只是伸长手在床头柜摸索，他松了口气，身子重新放松下来。

清楚地感受到李知勋一系列动作的全圆佑也有些好笑，笑得整个人连带贴着他的李知勋都在抖，这就让李知勋有些恼羞成怒了：“笑什么啦！”

“没有没有，觉得小猫特别可爱。”说完还在笑，这时手也终于摸到想要的东西。

一说起“小猫”李知勋就想起刚才被迫喵喵叫的一幕，气得想打人，但是又没力气，手打到对方胸膛上更像是撒娇。

“你……”

李知勋话还没说完，就见全圆佑手上拿了个黑色的东西晃悠过来，定睛一看才发现是一个类似项圈的东西，顿时不知道该做什么反应。

“这里，”全圆佑把项圈前的银色小牌子反过来露出有字的一边让李知勋看，“写着我的名字，如果戴上的话，你就是属于我的小猫啦。”

李知勋刚消下去红脸又有重新出现的倾向。

“要吗，嗯？要成为我的小猫吗？”全圆佑又变回那个偶尔露出幼稚一面的大猫，放软语调跟他撒娇的样子完全看不出是刚才那个把他翻来覆去操了个痛快的人。

李知勋的脸终于再次红透，微微低头露出后颈，默许了全圆佑的要求。


End file.
